Please
by CrossingTheSky
Summary: CanadaxPrussia.  A series of short, kinky stories focusing on this pairing.  Chapter 1: Denial, Prussia tops.  Chapter 2: Multiples, Matthew tops. Chapter 3: Tentacles Matt, Tentacles top.  Warning: There is sex. Lots of it.
1. Punish Me

Ok, well I've never written smut before, so this is going to be interesting, to say the least. And this is pretty kinky (by my standards anyway) so, well... I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm just as scarred for life as you are.

I apologise for what you're about to read. And it's probably full of spelling and grammar errors because I wrote it while watching TV.  
Oh, and Canada x Prussia is my favourite Hetalia pairing.  
xxxxxx

Matthew gave a muffled groan as he was flung backward onto the red and white comforter that adorned his bed, wincing slightly as his arm smacked against the headboard. Glancing back to the direction he had been thrown, his eyes met those of his lover; blood red and gleaming with lust. Seeing the bulge in the man's groin, he licked his lips, eagerly awaiting the pleasure he was sure to receive later that night. Gilbert, catching his heated gaze, smirked, revealing rows of gleaming white teeth. Striding up to the young man on the bed, Gilbert forcefully grabbed the younger man's crotch, plaming Matthew's growing erection. Matthew threw his head back, moaning at the friction and grinding his hips into the touch. Gilbert removed his hand, smirking and chucking lightly at the small whine that escaped Mattie's lips.

"Nein"Gilbert softly admonished, cupping Matthew's cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Tonight, you are mine."

Matthew shivered, loving the power the albino had over him. Silver moonlight shone in through a small window, the thin stream of light pooling on the bed and defining Matthew's toned muscle as he writhed on the bed in anticipation. Gilbert reached up and grabbed his hands, pulling them up the the headboard. Matthew watched in anticipation as Gilbert reached into a bedside drawer, withdrawing several pieces of rope, various 'toys' and a large bottle of lube. Gripping Matthew's hands more firmly, Gilbert secured them to the headboard, leaving enough slack that the ropes wouldn't hurt his lover, but tying them tight enough that there would be no possible escape. As he finished with Matthew's hands, he trailed his fingers down his sides, nipping at his collarbone and jawline before peppering light kisses down his body. Matthew groaned at the sensation, straining quietly against the ropes and silently pleading with his lover to just get on with it. Gilbert trailed his kisses lower, purposely avoiding the one area which Matthew craved his attention most, tracing thin lines down his legs with his nails before grabbing his left foot spreading his legs apart. He teasingly wove the rope around Matthew's thin ankles, smirking as Matthew raised his head to give him a look that clearly said, 'hurry the fuck up or it's your ass tonight.' Smirking slightly as he recalled how dominant the Canadian could be, Gilbert finished tying his ankle to the bed post, moving to give the other leg the same treatment.

By the time he was finished, Matthew was writhing on the bed, groaning impatiently. Gilbert stopped to admire his handiwork; the Canadian was tied spread-eagle to the bed, lying on his back completely exposed with his partially hardened cock bouncing slightly on his stomach each time he moved. Finally he moves, crawling over to his lover and straddling his stomach, he leaned down until his nose was mere centimeters away from the Canadians'. "There's no point in struggling, you're not going to escape and you know it. You've been very naughty today, teasing me all throughout dinner. Hell, we were in a five star restaurant, with Felacino and Ludwig no less!" He leaned in closer, feeling the Canadian's warm breath against his cheek. "But you didn't care. You probably didn't notice how they were watching you, watching as you put on your little show." Crashing his lips against the Canadians, he nipped at his lovers' lip until he was granted entrance, sparring with Matthew's tongue for all he was worth. Pulling away, he continued, "You have no idea how much I wanted to take you right there at the table. Or maybe you did."

The Canadian smirked at this, gazing at Gilbert through lust filled eyes, gasping slightly as Gilbert kissed him again, closing his eyes and moaning softly into the kiss. Gilbert finally pulled away, watching as a small strand of saliva connecting their mouthes thinned and broke. Smirking at the bound Canadian, he ground back against his lovers' substantial erection, watching with undisguised arousal as Matthew threw his head back and moaned at the feeling, bucking his hips up in a desperate plea for more friction. "Not tonight, pet." Gilbert rolled off of the Canadian, ceasing all contact between the two as he rummaged around through his and Matthew's drawer, pulling out several items and placing them to the side with the lube and the rest of his 'toys'. "Tonight, I'm going to make you beg me to fuck you. You're going to be moaning my name non-stop, and maybe, if you're lucky, I might listen."

Matthew couldn't help but shiver at his lover's words. Looking over to meet the albino's gaze, he realized with a tinge of embarrassment that Gilbert was fully clothed. Scrambling for a response, anything to let the conceited albino know that we wasn't fully dominating the situation, he managed to pathetically spit out a weak, "fuck you."

Gilbert just laughed, climbing back on the bed to play with Matthew's hardened nipples, eliciting another groan from the blond. "That's exactly what I intend to do." Matthew mentally smacked himself; he'd set himself up for that one. He shakily drew in another breath, hoping to retaliate, when Gilbert reached for the pile of 'toys' he had collected and grabbed a ball gag. "Oh Mattie, why are you always so stubborn? You shouldn't talk back to the awesome me if you're not prepared to face the consequences." Matthew instinctively clicked his mouth shut upon seeing the gag, whereupon Gilbert chuckled again. "You know you're going to have to submit to me eventually, why not get it over with now? That will make this a lot easier on you." Matthew shook his head, glaring at the conceited albino as he growled softly in his throat. He did not like being gagged, and Gilbert knew this, which was probably why he was wearing a stupid grin on his arrogant face. Matthew hated the degradation that came with being forcibly quieted; he was quiet enough already. A gag just made him feel weak, slutty, and helpless. With this in mind, he clenched his teeth together as his so-called 'lover' sighed dramatically, "Well, I guess we're going to do this the hard way."

Gilbert reached back to the pile of toys, selecting a small bullet-like object and coating it liberally in lubricant. Even though the toy was no thicker than a finger, he wasn't about to cause his lover any unnecessary pain. Eyeing Matthew, he asked again, "Are you seriously trying to disobey the awesome me?" Upon receiving no response aside from another muted growl, he smirked. "I was hoping so." Reaching between Matthew's creamy legs, he stroked his growing erection, gently pumping the shaft while he slid his thumb over the head on every upstroke. Matthew stifled a moan, throwing his head back and revealing the tender flesh of his throat. Gilbert leaned forward, still pumping Matthew's cock, and bit at Matthew's throat, nibbling gently at the junction between his neck and collar bone before sucking tenderly on the area, leaving a large red mark. Glancing up to Matt's face, he found his lover biting his lip to keep from moaning. Gilbert felt slight annoyance well up in his chest. He hated it when Matthew tried to hold in his moans. The Canadian was always incredibly responsive in bed, his sensitive body and the noises he could elicit just a few of many things he loved about him. Satisfaction soon replaced this feeling as he realized he would have his lover screaming his name in no time.

Pulling out of his small reverie, Gilbert proceeded to tease the Canadian. He licked the shell of Matthew's ear before sliding the small bullet into his unprepared hole, pushing it deeper to rest against his his prostate, marveling at the way Matthew's velvety muscles tensed against the intrusion. Withdrawing his hand from between his lover's legs and wiping the excess lube on Matthew's weeping cock, he stared back into Matthew's defiant eyes. Picking up the gag in one hand and a small remote in the other, he smirked. "Nervous?" Matthew shook his head, glaring daggers. Gilbert cackled, "You should be!"

With that, he clicked a button on the remote, watching as Matthew's face contorted in pleasure at the gentle vibrations. He bit down hard on his lip, scarlet blood beginning to drip down his chin as he fought to keep his body from reacting. Gilbert watched for a few minutes, feeling merciful, before turing the vibration up fully with a devious grin. The result was instantaneous. Matthew opened his mouth in a silent scream, bucking and twisting in a desperate attempt to escape the overwhelming sensations that coursed through his body. Seeing his opportunity, Gilbert forced the gag into Matthew's mouth, brushing his hair back away form the thin straps and clicking it into place before stepping back to watch his lover writhe in his binds. Pale, sweat soaked, skin gleamed in the moonlight as Matthew fought to get away, tears streaming from his eyes as his body tried to process the overdose of pleasure that was forced upon him. He could feel himself reaching his peak, the pleasure building and building when suddenly, the vibrations stopped.

Matthew screamed against the gag. He was so close! Looking through bleary eyes, he saw Gilbert grinning maniacally above him, watching him in his agony. He whimpered softly, pleading with his eyes. Gilbert just shook his head, reminding him in a sing-song voice, "No, you don't get to cum until I say, remember?" Matthew let his head fall back against the bed again, whimpering in need. He heard a rustling noise followed by a slight pressure on his aching cock. Bucking into the cool, metallic touch, his hazy mind tried to process what exactly was teasing him. Finally, he raised his head to look at Gilbert, whining pleadingly at what he saw. Gilbert smirked before snapping the cock ring onto Matthew's erection, ignoring the muffled protests coming from the Canadian. He flicked the remote on again, watching his lover scream against the gag as the pleasure consumed his body. Without giving him time to adjust, Gilbert rolled off the bed and sauntered over to the drawer again, pulling out another remote and waving it teasingly in front of Matthew's panicked eyes. "You know what this does, don't you?" he cooed, watching his lover writhe on the bed, pleading against the gag. Gilbert turned around, walking toward the door, clicking the remote as he did so. Another agonized scream was forced back by the gag as the cock ring began to vibrate.

"I'm just going to grab some of those leftover pancakes Birdie, so don't miss me too much." Matthew shook his head frantically, tears streaming from his eyes as he silently pleaded for the Prussian to stay. Gilbert turned and walked back towards the bed, amusedly watching his lover's obvious distress. "Aw, is something wrong?" Matthew wanted to scream. The sensations were too much, he could feel himself getting close, but each time he tried to orgasm the cock ring kept him from doing so. The pleasure just kept building and it was too much for him to bear. He could feel the panic creeping up his chest as he imagined being forgotten and left for hours in this state, forced into unbearable pleasure and yet denied release. Gilbert, sensing his panic, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him gently on the forehead, silently reassuring him that he would be back. "Don't worry love," he whispered. "I'll be back before you know it to continue our game." Striding towards the door, Gilbert called back, "Tell you what, I'll even skip the pancakes. Alfred's just pulling into your driveway now, so it's not like I'll have time to eat them anyway." Seeing the look of panic on Matthew's face, he added, "He texted me a few minutes ago. He's just picking up a few of his comics and he'll be gone, don't worry." Matthew began to fight against his restraints again, bucking and twisting and rubbing his wrists raw in a vain attempt to free his hands. "Just think of it as an incentive to be quiet," Gilbert smirked before heading downstairs to the kitchen, leaving his lover to his fate.

Matthew panicked as soon as Gilbert's frame disappeared from his line of sight. Bucking against the restraints, he tried to cling to few rational thoughts, to find a way out of his situation. All the while, the vibrations on his dick and in his ass seemed to grow stronger, and the overwhelming pressure on his weeping cock only intensified, and he soon found himself lost in the sensations. He found himself mentally thanking Gilbert for the gag, because as degrading as it seemed, at least he was quiet, and hopefully his brother wouldn't be able to hear his muffled moans and screams. With this last thought Matthew's eyes fluttered shut, his mind focusing solely on the pleasure that consumed his body.

* * *

When Gilbert returned to Matthew's room, he was expecting his Canadian lover to be in a state of sexual torment, to say the least. He had only been gone for about 10 minutes, but he knew that 10 minutes being forced to react and denied release would feel like an eternity to his lover. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that he was greeted with upon entering the room. Matthew was lying on the bed, restraints stretched taut, back arched, eyes shut tight, tears trickling down his cheeks from the pleasure. His shuddering breaths could be heard easily; Gilbert was surprised he hadn't heard him downstairs. His entire body was shaking from the strain, small beads of sweat were gathering across his creamy skin, and a thin trickle of drool dripped down his chin from the gag, but Gilbert hardly noticed this. His attention was immediately drawn to Matthew's cock. It was fully erect, dripping pre-cum, dripping trails of sticky liquid across his lover's chest each time he bucked out of ecstasy. Dragging his gaze back up his chest, Gilbert noticed his peaked nipples begging for attention, and on impulse, he reached out with both hands and twisted them. Matthew arched off of the bed, his soft violet eyes flickering open to gaze lustfully at those of his lover, a soft mewling escaping through the gag. Smiling softly at the sight that greeted him, Gilbert clicked off the vibrators, watching as Matthew visibly relaxed, a sigh of relief rushing from his lungs. The burning pressure on his cock was still there, but at least it wasn't building.

Gilbert ran his fingers through Mattie's soft blond hair, stopping when he reached the clasp of the ball gag, tracing it briefly with the pads of his fingers before undoing it and pulling the gag from the blond's mouth. Gently stroking Matthew's cheekbones, he watched as he twisted his head to the side, stretching his sore jaw. "You okay?" Gilbert asked, more out of courtesy than anything. Matthew nodded, croaking out a quick, "That all you've got?" while weakly smirking at the Prussian.

Gil smiled back before tracing his hands back down the Canadian's body, relishing the heat that seemed to rise off his skin in blistering waves. He finally came to the base of Matthew's cock, engorged with blood and ready to burst. He nuzzled the soft blond hair at the base before licking slowly up to the tip, smirking as the Canadian gasped and arched into the sensation. He paused for a moment, licking up and down the other's cock, enjoying the soft mewls he received, sucking lightly on the tip before pulling away, ignoring the Canadian's whine of protest. Trailing his hands down toward the Canadian's rear, Gilbert removed the vibrator, smacking his inner thigh roughly with the palm of his hand when the Canadian convulsed slightly at the feel of the hard object leaving his body. "You really like this, don't you?" Gilbert asked, smirking at the bound Canadian who shook his head in response, glaring weakly. "I think you do. At least, that's what your body says." Gilbert punctuated his statement by gripping the Canadian's cock roughly, jerking up and watching the as the Canadian's eyes closed and a small scream escaped his lips.

"G-Gil, please". Gilbert smirked evilly at the extremely pliable Canadian on the bed, waiting for the opportunity to begin the next stage of his punishment. He roughly stroked his lover's erection again, wanting to hear the blond beg.

"Gil, hurry up dammit!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the response. Clearly the Canadian still had some fight left in him. He'd fix that soon enough. Rolling off of the bed, he sorted through the extensive collection of toys he had gathered. The Canadian was fairly dominant in bed, so it was rare that Gilbert got the chance to subdue him. He knew that the lithe blond treated sex much like hockey, in that he hated being dominated. However, he was very adaptable, so in situations like these he would often make it his goal to fight Gilbert as much as possible, regardless of the punishment he would have to endure. Gilbert had to admit, the Canuck had more fight in him than he'd originally thought, which only made things more amusing for the albino. Grabbing a blindfold, riding crop, lube, and a medium sized vibrator, Gilbert returned to the Canadian's side.

"You know you shouldn't talk back to me, love. Now you're going to have to be punished." He pressed his lips to the Canadian's, nipping and sucking until he was granted entrance. Pulling away after a few short moments, he gently tied the blindfold around the blond's eyes. With a smirk, he trailed his calloused hands down the others' sides, pausing to coat three fingers in a generous amount of lube. Reaching the Canadian's puckered entrance, he slipped a digit inside, quickly stretching the opening to accommodate another, loving the feeling of Matthew's velvety walls tightening around him. Scissoring his fingers inside his lover's entrance, he curled both digits upward briefly and was rewarded with a shuddering gasp from Matthew. Smirking, Gilbert proceeded to knead and massage the area, revelling in the moans and whines coming from the panting Canadian below him. Withdrawing his fingers with a small pop, Gilbert looked up to his blindfolded lover. His face was flushed with need, the only sounds present in the room were his shuddering gasps as he fought to control his body. "Oh Birdie, look at you. I haven't even fucked you yet and you're trembling beneath me, begging like a little slut. You like being called a slut, don't you? You act like an innocent little bastard, but I know the truth. You're practically begging me to shove my big, thick, cock into your tight little ass and fuck you like a whore." Gilbert watched as Matthew shook slightly harder, his cock aching with need.

Matthew shook his head, muttering a muted "Arrogant bastard." He hated himself for reacting to Gilbert's taunts. He was Canada, and he was not going to fall for this. As soon as he was untied, he's have Gilbert bent over the bed and fuck him throughout the night. Revenge would be sweet.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was going to go easy on you tonight, but apparently, you want to be punished." Without giving him time to reply, Gilbert picked up the vibrator, quickly rubbed some lube on it, and shoved it into Matthew, twisting it until it rested against his prostate. Matthew keened at the sudden entry, loving the burning sensation as he was stretched, unconsciously bucking into Gilbert, begging for more. Twisting the knob at the base, Gilbert watched as the toy sprang to life. Matthew moaned at the sensation, rolling his hips and grinding into the air as the strong vibrations caressed his walls. Rolling off the Canadian and ignoring his lover's needy whimpers, Gilbert picked up the riding crop.

Smirking, he cracked the leather against the Canadian's thigh, watching as Matthew instinctively flinched away, only to be held in place by the thick ropes. His face contorted as he tried to process the pain and pleasure that battled for dominance. Gilbert smacked his other thigh, watching as the Canadian clenched his jaw shut in a futile attempt to muffle his moan. Trailing the crop up his chest, Gilbert smacked his nipples lightly before straddling the blond. Unzipping his pants, he pressed the tip of his erection to the Canadian's lips, groaning slightly as his small pink tongue tentatively licked the tip. "Suck." he commanded, revelling in the power he held over the normally feisty blond. Gilbert moaned as Matthew took him inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around the albino's thick shaft. Pushing forward, he groaned again as he felt Matthew relax his throat to take him farther in. Thrusting slowly, Gilbert marvelled at how skilled his lover was, and secretly wondered what Alfred would say if he saw him dominating his precious little Mattie in this manor. He'd probably try and kill the albino, that or hide in his bunker and pretend nothing ever happened. Removing the blindfold, Gilbert forced himself farther down the blond's throat, marvelling at the warm tightness that surrounded him. He looked down when he felt teeth graze the underside of his shaft, taking in the warning look the blond gave him. Gilbert chuckled, "Tonight you're mine, pet. You don't get a choice in this." Seeing Matthew's look of shocked anger, and feeling the teeth scrape a little harder on the underside of his shaft, he tapped the riding crop against Matthew's bound cock, noting the sudden look of panic that crossed the blond's face. Yes, he could bite the albino, but Matthew didn't feel up to the torture that was sure to ensue if he did. The scraping sensation stopped, although Matthew's angry glare remained as he thrust slowly in and out, stroking the his lover's hair as he did so. Finally, he pulled away, watching as Matthew panted from lack of breath.

Reaching between his lover's legs, he roughly twisted the vibrator, watching as Matthew bucked away from the sensation, trying to escape the pleasure. He slowly pumped it in and out of the Canadian, watching as his chest heaved with the sensations, straining to control his lust. He gradually picked up speed, ramming the Canadian's prostate on every thrust, watching as his face contorted in pleasure. "Gil! Ooh Gil I'm so close!" Matthew keened, meeting Gilbert's thrusts as much as the ropes would allow. Gilbert reached down and bean to stroke Matthew's cock with his free hand, panting slightly as he watched his lover writhe in ecstasy. Matthew was rocking back on the vibrator's thrusts as he tried to buck up into Gilbert's hand, the pleasure consuming his body. "Gil!" He cried as his back arched. Matthew was so close, the sensations kept building and building... when...nothing happened. He tried to orgasm but it was forced back by the cock ring. The pressure on his cock was steadily increasing, becoming almost painful. Screaming in frustration, Matthew glared at Gilbert. The albino was still pumping the vibrator and teasing his cock, smirking at the look on Matthew's face. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum so badly! He tightened his grip on Matthew's cock slightly, ramming the vibrator into his ass with a little more force, and Matthew bucked again, his pupils dilating as he was denied release again. The pressure on his cock was becoming unbearable. "P-please Gil?" he whined, convulsing as his prostate was his by a particularly strong thrust. Gilbert ignored him, continuing with his torture for a few more minutes until he noticed the Canadian had stopped moaning. Mindless with lust, Matthew looked at Gilbert through hooded eyes before whispering, "Please, Gilbert...please?" He could barely form a coherent sentence. Gilbert snapped at this point.

Pulling out the vibrator, he positioned himself at Matthew's entrance. Coating his cock with lube, he looked to the Canadian on the bed. "What is it that you want?" He smirked, wanting the Canadian to say it. Matthew's eyes fluttered and for a moment he wondered if he was going to pass out.

"Gil, please" He could barely form a sentence. Gilbert smirked, reaching over to the pile of toys still left on the bed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're asking for. I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that." Reaching down, he selected two vibrators and held them up to the Canadian's face, a mock pout poorly concealing his evil grin. "Now, in the meantime, which should I use first? Oh, decisions, decisions."

Seeing the vibrators, Matthew broke. "No, please," he whispered. "No more toys, please Gilbert, I can't take it."

Gilbert smirked. "Well then, what do you want?" he asked, enjoying Matthew's pleas.

Tears beginning to bead at the corners of his eyes, Matthew turned his head to the side in shame. "G-Gil, please, I want you... I want you to fuck me."

Gilbert leaned down to kiss Matthew gently on the lips, stroking his cheeks and hair as he did so. "With pleasure."

With that, he thrust into Matthew, enjoying his lover's screams. Matthew was unbelievably tight, his walls clamping down on his cock for all he was worth. Gilbert thrust forward, hitting Matthew's prostate dead on, enjoying the long moan that erupted from Matthew's mouth. Picking up speed, he knew it wouldn't be long until he came. Reaching down, he began to pump Matthew's shaft in time with his thrusts, swiping his thumb over the weeping head on every upstroke. Matthew was in heaven, Gilbert's large cock felt so good rubbing against him in all the right places. He bucked back in time with the albino's thrusts, keening and whimpering as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Gilbert's cock was big, much bigger than the vibrator, and he could feel himself stretching with every thrust to accommodate his girth. He clamped down on Gilbert's cock, praying that the albino was close. Matthew was shaking, the cock ring forcing back his near-perpetual orgasms, release being the only thing that mattered in his lust-driven brain. Feeling the albino speed up his thrusts, Matthew let out a whine, "Please Gilbert, the ring!" Gilbert looked down through his frantic thrusting, toying with the cock ring as he neared completion. He thrust into Matthew one last time, feeling the pleasure overwhelm him, and flicked off the cock ring, watching as Matthew's mouth opened in a silent scream.

Matthew's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Gilbert release inside him, snapping off the cock ring, his warm seed coating his insides. Matthew's vision turned white as the overwhelming pleasure hit him, the feeling of being denied so long only amplifying his orgasm. He could vaguely feel Gilbert gently pumping his cock, milking him for all his was worth, as he tried and failed to process the overwhelming sensations that flowed throughout his body. Finally, he collapsed on the bed, his vision going dark.

Gilbert gently withdrew from his lover, chuckling softly as he realized he had passed out. Grabbing a towel, he gently cleaned them both up, untying Matthew and placing him beneath the covers of his bed. Gilbert cleaned the toys and put everything away before sauntering back to the bed, crawling beneath the covers and pulling his lover to his chest, holding his limp form gently. He lay there for a while, watching the starry night sky through the window before he felt Matthew shift against him. Looking down into a pair of violet eyes, he smiled gently. "Was it good?"

"Yeah." Matthew replied, smiling back and curling closer to the albino.

"Good." Gilbert nodded, stroking Matthew's hair softly.

Matthew closed his eyes, clearly exhausted from his ordeal, and pressed his forehead to Gilbert's chest. Gilbert closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the lithe blond curled in to his chest. Half asleep, he could barely make out the whispered, "I love you."

Grinning triumphantly in the darkness, he kissed Matthew softly on the forehead. "I love you too."

xxx  
Aww, now isn't that corny? But i had to add something romantic at the end, so deal with it.  
Hopefully you liked it :)  
And if you have any suggestions, let me know. After writing this, I'm pretty sure I could write anything. Well, not anything. I'm a sap, so all my stories have happy endings, so that rules out character death. But humour, smut, adventure, or what have you, I'm down for :P

Merry Christmas!  
-Meg


	2. He Shoots, He Scores

Matthew screamed, jumping up with the thousands of other Canadians that crowded the stadium as Canada scored their third goal of the game. Turning to his boyfriend, the happy blond shouted an enthusiastic "Take that, bitch!" before turing back to the game.

"We're cheering for the same team" muttered Gilbert, glaring half-heartedly at the Canadian. Matthew always got enthusiastic at hockey games, screaming himself hoarse as he berated the players on both teams. Although he pretended to be unimpressed by the antics of his lover, Gilbert had to admit that seeing a wild and unrepressed Matthew, clad in a large team Canada jersey and sporting two stripes of red face paint on his cheeks, was a welcome change from the usually controlled blond. It was moments like this that made the dull ache from what Gilbert had dubbed "Victory sex" seem even more worthwhile. With this thought in mind, he prayed that Canada would keep their lead. He did not want to find out what the Canadian would do if his team lost, especially in an important tournament like the World Juniors.

Matthew could get very into the games, to the point where his attitude in bed would often reflect the result of the night's game. It was risky, agreeing to accompany him to the games, because he would often lose himself in the aggression and turn his pent-up excitement on anyone unfortunate enough to sit next to him, namely Gilbert. Gilbert of course found this sexy, and proceeded to make a game out of it, spurring his lover on by making snide comments about the canadian players, sometimes going as far as to cheer when the other team scored. After the game, the Canadian would make it his mission in life to prove Gilbert wrong, which resulted in amazing victory sex if he was pushed far enough, and equally amazing rough, angry 'training' sex, where the Canadian would reassert his dominance by any means necessary.

Turning his attention back to the game, Gilbert watched the players skate after the puck, thankful that the Canadian had packed their 'toys'. By the way things were going, it was going to be victory sex that night, and Gilbert figured that if he got his lover in a good enough mood, he might let him top. Maybe. It was worth a shot. With this in mind, he turned to the Canadian, eagerly voicing Matthew's worst fears. "You know, there's still time left in the game. Russia can easily catch up. After all, your team has no stamina, they'll get tired and give up in no time."

Matthew growled, smacking Gilbert in the arm before replying. "Don't be stupid. Those toddlers they call hockey players can't shoot if their lives depend on it. They'll never get past my defense. And my team can go all night, unlike you." He glared at the albino before turning back to the game, gripping the edges of his seat so hard that Gilbert feared it would break. Gilbert glanced back to the play, eagerly waiting for his next opportunity to rile the Canadian. It came a few minutes later, when Russia scored.

Gilbert stood up and cheered, grinning maniacally at Canada as he did so. The blond had an angry scowl on his face and was barking french curses at the players. Upon seeing Gilbert's grin, he haughtily replied that it was only one goal, and that Canada would still win. They had to.

Gilbert was regretting his decision ten minutes later, when the Russians scored two more goals, tying the score 3-3. He was starting to get nervous, glancing at his lover every few minutes to make sure he wasn't on the verge of a murderous rampage. Hey, it had happened before. He reached over, gently clasping Matthew's hand in reassurance. Matthew sent an angry glare his way, slapping his arm away before turning back to the game.

Gilbert nearly cried when the Russian team scored again. Matthew actually did cry; a few tears of anger and frustration leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he screamed at his team, his anger and disappointment mirroring the boos and shouts of the Canadian fans that filled the stadium. Gilbert began to pack up his gear, fearing the worst as the game wore on. He wanted to get the Canadian out of the arena as quickly as he could, before a riot started. He really didn't want to have to bail his lover out of jail again.

When the game ended, Matthew was silent. He stood, filing out of the stadium with the rest of the fans, clasping Gilbert's hand as he glanced back -only once, a longer look would have killed him- at the celebrating Russians, who were happily waving their gold medals at the cameras like lunatics. Sighing to himself, he got in the car and drove them back to the hotel. Gilbert tried to break the oppressive silence, squeezing Matthew's hand slightly before giving him a weak smile. "Don't worry Mattie, there's always next year. This was just a fluke, you know your teams always come back and win."

"I know," Matthew sighed, smiling slightly at his anxious lover. Gilbert probably thought he was going to attack him as soon as they got to their room. Matthew did nothing to quell his fears. "At least we didn't lose to the Americans, that would have been embarrassing. Russia put up a good fight, and in the end, they wanted it more. I'm alright with that, because I know we're going to kill them next year." Matthew smiled wider, an arrogant grin crossing his face for a fleeting second as he added, "Plus, we beat them in the Olympics, and they have to wait four years before they can even begin to deny that we're better. Which, by the way, we are."

Gilbert sighed, relieved that the Canadian wasn't mad. He opened the door to their room, flicking on the lights before he was suddenly slammed against the wall. "W-what are you doing Mattie?" He asked, fearing another riot right here in the hotel. He wasn't sure he could hold his lover back this time. He winced instinctively as he felt hot breath next to his ear, groaning as Matthew chuckled darkly.

"I haven't forgotten what you said Gilbert. Apparently Canadians have no stamina?" Matthew nipped at Gilbert's ear, enjoying the groan that escaped the albino's mouth as he struggled to come up with an answer. He continued, grinding roughly against his lover, "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Gilbert moaned, feeling arousal start to pool in his belly. He whined as Matthew pulled away, walking to the corner of the room and grabbing his hockey stick before climbing onto the bed and leaning against the headboard. Gilbert started to climb next to him, but was stopped by a rough smack to his thigh. Matthew smirked, pushing the albino to the floor with his stick. "No, you're going to listen to me tonight, and you'll see how much stamina I really have. Now strip."

Gilbert stared at his lover, his mind not really processing the order. Another slap, this time on his arm, got him moving. He stood, pulling off his shirt and watching the hungry expression on Matthew's face as he teasingly caressed his stomach. His hands fumbled with the button on his jeans, his growing arousal mixing with his fear and preventing his attention from focusing on anything other than his smirking lover. Another stinging pain rippled through his thigh. "Mattie!" He whined, rubbing his thigh tenderly, "What was that for?"

Matthew smacked his thigh again, reveling in the way Gilbert's face contorted in pain. "You're taking too long. And don't call me 'Matthew'. I am your coach, and you will address me as such."

Gilbert fought down the overwhelming urge to kiss the Canadian then and there. Instead, he pulled down his jeans, eagerly replying, "Yes coach!". He peeled off his socks and shoes before stopping at his boxers, staring into his coach's eyes, silently asking for permission. He was not disappointed.

"Take them off," Matthew whispered, licking his lips eagerly, "And bring me our supplies. You're going to be worked hard tonight."

Gilbert eagerly complied, sliding his boxers down his long, pale legs, blushing as Matthew's lust filled eyes regarded his half-hard erection. He turned, bending down to pull the small black bag from Matthew's suitcase. He winced as another smack was delivered to his rear, biting his lip to contain the moan that threatened to burst forth. Turning to face the bed again, Gilbert tossed the bag toward his lover, watching as Matthew hooked the blade of his stick through the drawstring to catch it.

Matthew casually rifled through the bag, examining it's contents and deciding what would be used. They hadn't brought their whole collection, just a few dildos, some vibrators, a cock ring, several tubes of lube, a pair of handcuffs, a ball gag, a vibrating butt plug, a leash, and a black leather collar emblazoned with a single red maple leaf. Matthew grabbed the collar, beckoning for Gilbert to come closer. The albino moaned as his coach slid the collar around the pale skin of his neck, enjoying the sensation of the rough leather against his skin. It pressed against his throat, restricting his breathing just enough that it's presence would be hard to ignore. He heard the faint click of a lock before Matthew withdrew his hands, motioning for the albino to stand at the foot of the bed.

Gilbert shifted anxiously under his lover's lustful gaze, awaiting his next command. Matthew stared for a while longer, enjoying the albino's embarrassment, before reclining farther against the headboard to speak. "Touch yourself." Gilbert moaned at the command, feeling himself harden at the authoritative tone in his lover's voice. He grasped his shaft, moving his hands along the skin in long, even pulls, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head. He stared at Matthew, never breaking eye contact as he smeared the pre-cum across the tip before using his other hand to fondle his balls. He could imagine that it was Matthew doing this to him, with his small, smooth hands, he nearly came at the thought. His strokes got faster and rougher as he neared his climax, and he moaned aloud, closing his eyes as the pleasure built. Suddenly, a sharp command rang out. "Stop." Gilbert almost didn't listen. Almost. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from his aching member, a small whine escaping his lips as he stared pleadingly at Matthew, who continued as if nothing had happened. "You're not allowed to cum. If you do, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes coach" Gilbert muttered, unconsciously rubbing his legs together to ease some of the tension.

"Good. Now, continue." Matthew smirked, enjoying the whine of protest that followed his words. "Are you disobeying me, Gilbert?" He asked, raising his stick threateningly.

"No coach." Was the dejected reply. Gilbert resumed his actions, stroking up the shaft, trying to think of anything but the building pleasure. Unfortunately, he only lasted about a minute before he had to stop again, the pleasure quickly becoming too much.

"Who said you could stop?" Matthew's voice cut through the air like a knife, traveling straight to Gilbert's groin.

"Please Mattie," Gilbert whimpered, "I can't help it. If I keep going, I'll cum."

Matthew laughed, reaching into the bag to pull out a sizable remote controlled plug. "Really? That's too bad. I would have thought that the great Gilbert Beilschmidt would have more stamina than that. I guess I was wrong." Gilbert blushed at his words, hanging his head to avoid his lover's gaze. Matthew continued, "Either way, you're not going to improve with the attitude you have now. Come here." Gilbert silently complied, wincing when Matthew pulled him onto his lap by the collar. He was only aware that he was grinding his hips into his coach's legs when a firm hand on his back stilled his actions. "Tsk tsk, no self control. Guess we'll have to fix that." Matthew smacked his ass, earning a surprised squeak from the albino. He then felt a cold object, slick with lube, pressing at his entrance. He let out a strangled gasp as the plug forced it's way in, rubbing against his walls and filling him fully. He hissed at the burn as Matthew pushed it all the way in, shifting until it rested against his prostate. Matthew then flipped the albino onto his back, grinning at the dark red blush that had spread across Gilbert's chest. "Well, what are you waiting for? Keep going."

Gilbert slowly brought his hand to his cock, stroking as lightly as possible. Matthew made a noise of annoyance, and reached behind him to grab a small remote. He smirked as he twisted the dial, watching Gilbert's back arch as the plug began to vibrate against his prostate. Gilbert's hands fell away from his cock, flopping uselessly on the bed as he bucked into and away from the pleasure. He unconsciously ground against his coach's legs, groaning at the friction. Matthew tsked in his ear, grabbing the albino's erection and pumping methodically, enjoying the moans and screams he was able to elicit from his lover. Soon, Gilbert was reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess, trembling uncontrollably from the pleasure, trying desperately to hold back his release. Matthew seemed to notice this, because he toyed with the remote's dial with his free hand, varying the intensity of the vibrations before turing them up all the way. Gilbert screamed, the vibrations coursing through his body. His cries only spurred Matthew on further, and he dropped the remote -still on high- and grabbed the base of the plug, drawing it back slowly only to slam it back against Gilbert's prostate.

The plug felt good, too good, and Gilbert could feel himself coming apart as he tried to contain his release. The way the hard object forced him to submit, to take pleasure, rubbing against his walls and sending jolts of bliss through his veins each time it struck that one spot just right- Gilbert couldn't take it. He came with a strangled sob, cum splattering his stomach. The plug remained buried inside him, still resting against his prostate as Matthew milked him dry. Only when he was completely spent did Matthew stop, pulling the plug out of his gaping entrance with an obscene pop. Gilbert lay across Matthew's knees, panting and shivering as he came down from his high. Only when he had calmed somewhat did Matthew speak.

"You came." He sounded angry.

Gilbert lifted his head weakly, meeting the annoyed violet eyes of his lover. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You know I couldn't!"

Matthew brushed the albino's silvery hair away from his sweat-soaked forehead, kissing him lightly. "I know. But you know the rules. You're going to have to be punished."

Gilbert shivered at the Canadian's words. Punished. He couldn't tell if he was scared or aroused. He settled for a twisted combination of both. Matthew grabbed the black collar around his neck, pulling a small leash from the bag of toys beside him. Clipping it to a silver ring on the back, he gently led Gilbert off of his lap, pulling on the leash until he got the idea and moved on his own. Matthew grinned at the Prussian before shifting his hips slightly and pulling, guiding the albino's head to his crotch.

Gilbert smirked at the sizable bulge that pressed against the dark blue fabric of his jeans. "This is my punishment?" He drawled, already reaching forward to undo the zipper. Matthew smirked before pulling his hands back. "No. This is your reward for lasting as long as you did. Your punishment comes later." Gilbert whined, shivering at the Canadian's words. He couldn't wait. Matthew pushed his head forward again, and in a rare moment of understanding, Gilbert kept his hands behind his back. "I want you to use your mouth for this." Matthew smirked, lust-darkened eyes glittering as they regarded the naked albino spread out before him.

Gilbert moaned, the Canadian's words going straight to his hardening cock. He was amazed to find that that he was recovering so quickly, but then again, it was Matthew who was dominating him, so it really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise. Leaning forward, Gilbert nuzzled the growing bulge in his coach's pants. Matthew's hands brushed the silvery hair from his face, gently tracing spiraling patterns in Gilbert's scalp. Undoing the button with his teeth, Gilbert looked up at Matthew, blushing slightly at the gentle smile that Matthew gave him. "You're doing great" he whispered, bucking his hips slightly as Gilbert pulled the zipper down, revealing his hardening cock.

Gilbert's eyes widened, and he couldn't resist a comment, "So you've been thinking about this for a while then."

Matthew grinned, slapping the albino's ass with one hand as he pulled the albino up for a chaste kiss. "Maybe."

Gilbert moaned as Matthew guided him back toward his now fully hard member. "Gott, I love it when you go commando."

Matthew smirked, reaching between the albino's legs to fondle the Prussian's cock. "I know. Now suck." Matthew gently pushed the Prussian's head to his cock, moaning softly as the albino flicked out his tongue to taste some of the pre-cum that was beginning to bead along the tip. Feeling Matthew's hands on his awakening arousal, the albino got to work. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he whimpered softly, letting the vibrations travel down Matthew's cock. Matthew gave another moan, stroking Gilbert's arousal more forcefully. Gilbert took the hint, and relaxed his throat to take him in deeper. Matthew began to rock gently into Gilbert's mouth, enjoying the way the muscles in his throat clamped around his shaft. Gilbert ran his tongue teasingly along the underside of his shaft as he thrust in and out, withdrawing slightly only to take him in fully, nuzzling the golden curls around the base as he struggled to breathe around the large cock in his throat. All of a sudden, he felt Matthew tracing around his puckered entrance, rubbing a finger in the excess lube from the plug. He groaned as the lithe Canadian slipped the digit in, prodding around gently as he searched for the spot that would make his lover see stars. Gilbert practically screamed when he found it, his entrance and cock still sensitive from his previous orgasm.

Forcing himself to keep going, Gilbert resumed his suckling of Matthew's cock. Matthew was still massaging that one spot, determined to drive him insane with lust. He kept pumping the albino's cock in time to his strokes, keeping a steady, even tempo even as Gilbert took him to the base once more, practically screaming with arousal. A constant flow of pre-cum was leaking from the albino's cock, dripping onto Matthew's thigh. He removed his hand from Gilbert's cock to briefly smear the sticky white substance across his lover's face, admiring the lust-driven look that blossomed in his eyes when he did so. Then Matthew's hand went back to his cock, teasing and stroking in earnest now, and Gilbert could feel the start of his release. He howled as Matthew struck his prostate once more, pressing firmly against the little bump until he was coming all over himself. Matthew's cock slipped from Gilbert's lips as he came a second time, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he rocked back against Matthew's finger, wanting more of the sensation. Matthew let him finish, gently stroking and rubbing him until he was spent before withdrawing his hand to smack Gilbert's ass roughly.

"I told you not to come." Gilbert whimpered at the commanding tone in his voice. That was twice now, and he hadn't even been punished for the first one yet. He had no idea how he was going to survive the night. Matthew continued, ignoring the albino's obvious distress. "I hope you realize you're being punished for that too. And you failed the drill, by the way." Gilbert looked up, wondering what he had meant by 'failing the drill'. His answer came shortly thereafter when Matthew directed his lover's attention to his erect cock. "I haven't finished yet, Gilbert."

Gilbert made to resume sucking him off, pulling his body forward for better access, but Matthew's pale fingers along his neck stopped him from touching his cock. "You seem to want to cum so bad, I think I just might let you."

"Mattie? What do you mean? I'm done," he whined, not liking where the conversation was heading.

Matthew stroked his chin, pretending to think before turning his violet eyes back to the albino on his lap. "Nope, I don't think you are. Sorry Gilbert." He reached into the bag of toys, withdrawing the pair of handcuffs and ball gag. Easily throwing his lover onto his back, he clipped his wrists to the headboard while continuing to voice his thoughts. "You've been far too naughty to get off that easy. I think I'm going to show you what happens to players who disobey their coaches." He forced the gag into albino's mouth, clipping the thin straps around his head before returning his attention to the bag of tricks beside him. He dumped the remaining contents onto the bed, selecting the largest penetrator in the pile -A massive black vibrator nearly as thick as his forearm- and coating it liberally in lube. He pressed a chaste kiss to Gilbert's nose before sliding two fingers into his unprotected hole, scissoring them briefly before deeming his stretched enough to take the toy without tearing. He'd already been stretched by the plug, and Matthew wanted it to hurt a little. He wanted to see the albino struggle to take the massive shaft into his tight hole, to see his face contort first in pain and then in uncontrollable pleasure. Oh, he couldn't wait.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he felt the large object press against his entrance. He frantically shook his head, his chest heaving as he fought to get away. Matthew pressed another kiss to his cheek, brushing the hair from the albino's eyes as he began pressing the object in. Gilbert immediately ceased his struggles upon realizing that Matthew would force the large phallus into his body, willing or not, and forced himself to relax and accept the large toy that stretched his passageway. Tears of pain bloomed at the corners of his eyes as he struggled to remain loose. He wanted to be able to walk tomorrow. Usually he and Mattie would only use the large vibrator after several smaller dildos, to ensure that it could fit. Apparently Matthew had decided that they were breaking the routine now. Gilbert's eyes widened as the massive toy pressed firmly against his prostate, and he fought to contain the unwilling moans that arose from the action. Matthew seemed to notice this, as he rubbed the vibrator harder against the area before continuing to force it into his lover.

Gilbert's body was burning now, arousal stirring in his belly again to mix with the stabs of pain in his entrance. He didn't know what to feel, the pain and pleasure were mixing into a burning need, and all he could to to accept the pleasure that was forced upon him, relaxing into the sheets as he toy moved deeper and deeper. Finally, the massive cock was fully inside him. Matthew waited a few minutes to allow his lover to rest and get used to the size of the large cock that he was impaled on before twisting a dial on the base. Gilbert let a moan slip past his lips as the massive object sprung to life, the gentle vibrations shaking him to the core. The vibrator was pressed firmly against his prostate and the vibrations were going straight to his cock. He felt a small tongue lap at the sensitive head of his erection, flicking and teasing around the slit. Gilbert shakily raised his head, moaning wantonly at what he saw. A steady stream of cum was flowing from his cock -presumably from the direct stimulation of his prostate- and Matthew was licking it right up, smiling at the albino with lust filled eyes. Gilbert nearly came at the sight.

He could feel the cum pouring from his slit, but he had no conscious control over his actions. A small pool of white was forming near his navel. He closed his eyes in shame when Matthew pulled away, leaving the bed momentarily to grab something from his suitcase. He soon returned, leaning over his lover and slapping his cheeks until he opened his eyes. Matthew held a a small 100mL beaker in front of Gilbert's bewildered eyes. "You're going to fill this, love. And then I'm going to make you drink it, and I won't let you stop cumming until you do." Gilbert whined through the gag, paling at the thought of cumming nonstop until the glass container was full. Matthew continued like he hadn't heard him. "But I'm not mean, Gil. I'll let you have some fun with this. After all, it's not very exciting to lie down and be milked. Do I get a thank you?" Gilbert glared at him through the gag, straining against the handcuffs that kept him from retaliating.

"That's not very nice," Matthew continued, his voice turning sickly sweet as he smirked at his bound lover. "I'm going to have to teach you some manners. After all, you were very rude earlier. And, speaking of which, we still have to test your stamina." He suddenly turned the vibrator up to medium power, enjoying the way Gilbert's eyes rolled back in his head as the pleasure coursed through his body. Matthew slipped the beaker over the head of his cock, stroking the shaft gently as Gilbert's third orgasm of the night washed through him. He continued to stroke and tease relentlessly even after the albino had finished, forcing him to stay hard through the torture. His prostate was still being mercilessly stimulated, the steady stream of cum leaking from his aching erection spilling into the beaker. He whimpered as his sensitive nerves were abused, hating the pleasure that was beginning to course though his system once more.

Matthew seemed to have heard him, as he leaned forward to kiss his lover's nose, whispering in his ear as he did so. "Aw, poor muffin. Are you tired?"

Gilbert whimpered again, pleading with his eyes for his coach to have mercy.

"Well don't worry," Matthew grinned, glancing down at the mostly-empty beaker. "You've only got 85mL to go!"

* * *

Gilbert's chest heaved with his 9th orgasm of the night. He collapsed, completely limp, on the hotel bed, hazy eyes focusing on the heated gaze of his lover. For perhaps the thousandth time that night, he croaked out a plea for mercy, "Please Mattie?" Matthew merely smiled, reaching between the albino's legs to resume his ministrations, pumping the massive vibrator back and forth as he continued to stroke Gilbert's cock. Gilbert groaned at the pain/pleasure sensations that flowed through his body. He was exhausted, his overstimulated nerves screaming in protest with each orgasm that tore through his weakened body. And yet, it felt so damn good he couldn't help but buck into Matt's warm and welcoming hands with each caress. Matthew had removed the gag about half way through, and Gilbert's moans and pleads for mercy quickly filled the air. "Please please please, stop-" He moaned, hating yet loving how Matthew could continue to arouse him, even when he thought he could take no more.

Matthew slowed his hands, watching thoughtfully as his lover panted on the bed, clearly on the verge of passing out. His gaze flicked briefly to the beaker resting on the albino's chest. 75mL. For 9 orgasms, that was pretty good. However, he had promised the albino that he would work him hard, and Matthew couldn't deny the strong curiosity that coursed through him at the thought of forcing the albino to keep going. He loved the feeling of undeniable power that came with the thought. He could clearly picture the albino sobbing from the feelings, helpless and meek and so, so sexy as he was forced to continue-

After a few moments of deliberation, he stopped his torture, reaching to caress his lover's cheek before picking up the beaker and examining it's contents. In truth, he was surprised the albino had lasted as long as he did. Matthew grinned at his lover. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes, yes, oh god yes. Please Matt? Can I have a break?"

"Fine." Matthew placed the beaker on the small night table beside the bed and slowly withdrew the vibrator from Gilbert's quivering hole, ignoring how the albino involuntarily bucked at the sensations. He lay down beside Gilbert, ignoring his own throbbing erection for the time being as he carded his fingers through silver hair. "You know I love you, right?"

Gilbert smiled weakly. "Of course birdie. And I love you."

Matthew smiled and snuggled up to the albino, resting his head on a sweaty shoulder. "Mm, thanks Gil," he whispered, "You can rest for a bit, but I'm not going to untie you. You're not done yet."

Gilbert's low chuckle resonated through his chest. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't fall asleep with me tied up like this."

"Okay."

They lay together for half an hour, both drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally Matthew pushed himself up, straddling Gilbert's chest once more. He had gone soft while resting, but the sight of his bound lover grinning in anticipation was quickly resolving that minor issue. "So Gil," he began, trailing his fingers along the side of the Prussian's face. "You did pretty well tonight. I think you deserve a reward. Someone's going to get fucked tonight, but I think you deserve to chose who. I'm all yours." With that he grinned slightly, unlocking the handcuffs before sitting back, cheeks suddenly aflame.

Gilbert pretended to think for a moment before speaking. "I think it's going to be your ass tonight, Birdie. I'm already sore. Plus, I can't wait to put you in your place. He grinned before surging upward, flipping their positions so Matthew was underneath him.

Matthew growled before kneeing him in the stomach and wriggling out from under the albino. "Excuse me? I'm still in charge Gil, don't forget that." He smacked the albino's cock lightly, emphasizing his point. "Now lie back down; I'm going to ride you." Gilbert grumbled lightly under his breath before lying back on the bed. Matthew smiled before kissing him soundly on the lips, blindly feeling around the bed for the bottle of lube they had been using earlier. Grinning into the kiss when he found it, Matthew quickly set to work preparing himself for Gilbert's cock. The albino was already fully hard, despite the numerous orgasms he had experienced that night. After a few minutes, Matthew sat back, signaling that he was ready, and lined himself up with Gilbert's cock, shivering slightly in anticipation. Gilbert placed his hands on the Canadian's hips, gently guiding him down onto his member.

Matthew let out a small whine at the stretch, feeling the Prussian's cock rubbing against his walls deliciously. He let out a gasp when it bumped against that special spot deep inside him, slumping forward in unexpected pleasure. The albino was quick to take advantage of the new development, reaching up with one hand to tug at the one wayward curl atop his lover's head, gasping when the Canadian bucked and tightened around him. He couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of his Canadian, flushed and panting, struggling to contain his pleasure and adjust to his girth. He carressed the curl for a few more seconds before wrapping a hand around Matthew's neglected erection, rubbing the tip just hard enough to ellicit another whine from the trembling Canadian.

After a few tense moments, Matthew was able to more. Prying Gilbert's hand away fron his leaking erection (with great difficulty), he rocked forward, determined to make Gilbert come quickly. He could already feel himself coming undone, after watching Gilbert's torture for over an hour with no release, he was ready to burst.

Gradually increasing his pace, Matthew rocked against his lover, raising his hips before suddenly plunging back down onto the large cock, striking his prostate every time. Gilbert began to rock with him, thrusting upwards when Matthew dropped down and coaxing a near scream from his lover. Matthew suddenly tightened around him, and Gilbert swore loudly before bucking up haphazardly into the tight heat, completely missing Matthew's gloating smirk as he rocked a little harder, determined to make the albino come.

Of course, the smirk didn't stay on his face for long, as Gilbert chose that exact moment to begin pumping his erection in earnest. Matthew bucked and whined, grinding down onto Gilbert's cock as the Prussian thrust mercilessly into him, stabbing his prostate with every movement.

And then Gilbert slipped a finger in to join his cock in Matthew's tight heat.

Matthew convulsed, letting out a keening cry of his lover's name as he came hard over both their stomachs, Gilbert following shortly after as the Canadian tightened excruciatingly around him.

They both collapsed panting on the bed. Matthew was the first to move, curling in to his lover's chest as Gilbert draped an arm around his waist.

"Shouldn't we get ceaned up?"

"Later," Gilbert groaned, too exhausted to move.

"Okay then," Matthew murmered, kissing the albino's collarbone and smiling lightly when the Prussian reciprocated the action on his forehead. "I wasn't too hard on you, was I?"

"No, you...you were great, actually. I love it when you get riled up after a game."

"Mm, I'll have to remember that."

"Too bad the tournament's over."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. The playoffs are coming up and the Habs have a good chance this year." Matthew grinned before snuggling in to his lover's chest, ignoring how Gilbert's breath hitched in his ear.

"I can't wait."

* * *

So this is going to be a series of prucan oneshots. (And by oneshots, I mean sex.) Don't like, don't read. If you have any ideas for the next one, let me know :)  
I'm thinking tentacle rape, because personally I love it when Matt bottoms. :P

Review? Only if you want to.  
-Meg


	3. Tentacles

Matthew stumbled through the thick woods, stubbornly ignoring Gilbert's angry curses as he tripped over fallen trees and brambles. After hours of wandering through the darkened forest, the Canadian's patience was running dangerously low and his partner's idiocy wasn't helping. A simple camping trip, that's what this was supposed to be. A nice jaunt through a pleasent little forest where he could relax and escape from the stresses associated with the modern world. He should have known better -any activity Prussia suggested was bound to end in disaster. They had been hiking through Norway, enjoying the majestic sights, when Prussia had suggested they take a detour. And Matthew, being the soft-hearted idiot he was, agreed.

That was six hours ago.

The sun was starting to set, casting long shadows through the trees. They still hadn't found their way back to the trail. The woods were getting progressively deeper and if it weren't for the fact that there was no cell reception, Matthew would have been desperate enough to call his annoying American brother and beg for a ride. It was a depressing thought.

Snapping a branch off a nearby tree and using it as a makeshift walking stick, Matthew turned to face his ragged mess of a lover, who was stumbling through some brambles in a vain attempt to catch up. Rolling his eyes, Matthew continued walking, cursing his poor judgement.

"Matt, wait up!"

Matthew stopped, sighing internally as he waited for his partner to untangle himself.

"Stupid branches. Stupid trees. I hate camping." Gilbert's curses and complaints could be heard easily through the still forest air.

Matthew groaned. "Would you stop complaining? Camping's actually really fun when you know where you're going."

"Hey, it's nto my fault! I didn't know we'd get lost. I'm too awesome to get lost!"

"I know," Matthew sighed, having been through this conversation several times already. "I'm just tired."

Gilbert, after finally removing himself from the tangle of branches, trotted up to the Canadian, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Well, we're probably going to make things worse if we keep going now. Did you want to make camp for the night?"

Matthew relaxed against him, nodding in agreement. "I'll pitch the tent. Can you find us some wood to make a fire? Oh, and try to find birch bark; it's good for starting a flame."

"Awesome. We're going to have the best campsite ever! And look on the bright side," Gilbert smirked, his voice dropping to a husky growl, "We're all alone with nothing to interrupt our...activities."

Matthew twisted away, smacking the Prussian on the shoulder. "I am not having sex on the ground in the middle of god damn nowhere. At least," he added, "Not until we get fire going."

Gilbert grinned ecstatically before sprinting into the woods, frantically collecting every dry stick or log he could find.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert sat together on the edge of a large bonfire, roasting the strips of beef jerkey and ham sandwiches they had packed for their lunch. It wasn't much but it would do, and Gilbert wasn't about to let the awesome fire go to waste. Gilbert had his sandwich speared on the edge of a large stick and was slowly rotating it over the fire much like one would a marshmallow. Matthew had opted for the more practical method and placed his own sandwich on a large rock near the base of the flame, watching as it gradually browned. A startled curse left the albino as his sandwich dropped from the stick into the fire, where it was immediately engulfed in flames.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Matthew chuckled before offering Gilbert half of his own sandwich.

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause you don't understand the inner workings of the awesome process." Gilbert argued before swiping the offered meal from the Canadian's outstretched palm.

"Neither do you, apparently." The Canadian stood, brushing off his pants before heading back into the woods. "I'm going to grab a few more branches, I think we're running low on firewood."

Gilbert glared through his mouthful of sandwich before turning back to the warmth of the fire. He didn't want to admit it, but the dark woods were beginning to scare him. The sun had set four hours ago and the temperature was dropping steadily. To top it all off, the deep forest was beginning to come alive with Norway's strange, unknown wildlife. Every so often, he would hear a howl or growl or rustle in the brush, sending chills down his spine. When this happened he'd move a little closer to Matthew, who would always assure him that it was just an animal and nothing to be afraid of. Though he appreciated the reassurance, it didn't work. The Canadian was used to the cold mystery of the wilderness. He often went hiking and kayaking trips in the Rocky Mountains, sometimes for weeks at a time. Prussia couldn't remember the last time he ventured out into the unknown for no real reason. To be frank, nature scared him. A lot.

He poked the fire with his sandwich-stick, watching as the tip was engulfed in flames. "Stupid camping." He peered into the woods again to see where Matthew had gone, shovering slightly when he found he couldn't see ten feet into the inky blackness.

There was something else about these woods that seemed off. Something beyond the rustling in the dark. Norway was known (and mocked) by the nations for his belief in spiritual beings connected to the earth, and as Gilbert sat by the fire, feeling the eerie pressure surround him, he began to realize that maybe Norway wasn't crazy. Something in these woods just didn't feel right.

* * *

Matthew hummed quietly to himself as he gathered dry, fallen branches from the ground. The trip had started out bad, but it was turning out alright. At least he was camping, although Gilbert was still afraid of imaginary beasts in the woods. Matthew smiled to himself. He could handle bears and mountain lions, and a wide variety of other Canadian predators. The wilderness didn't scare him at all. He felt perfectly at home in their little campsite, although at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel that something was a little off about the woods. For one, there were no small animals anywhere near their campsite. Usually he would see small rodents scampering through similar types of woodland in his home country. However, there were none in Norway's forest. The only explanation Matthew could think of was that there was a large predator's den nearby that scared away all the small animals. He made a mental note to sleep in shifts; he wouldn't want to be unprepared should a large predator stumble upon their camp.

Matthew turned to head beck to the distant glow of the campfire, stopping when he felt something wrap around his ankle. Thinking it was a loose branch on the ground, he bent down to untangle himself, gasping in surprise and horror when the thing tightened and began coiling up his leg. At that moment, he (very stupidly) realized that the _thing_ wrapped around his leg was most definately _not_ a stick.

And then he screamed.

Loudly.

* * *

Prussia was experimenting with the trail mix left his bag and trying to find a way to roast the almonds without burning himself when he heard Matthew's scream. Wordlessly, he jumped to his feet, sprinting in the direction it had come from. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gilbert was able to pick out the writhing form of his lover amongst a cluster of large evergreen trees. He stopped when he was about five feet from him, mouth falling open at the sight.

Matthew was held in place by two large, green tentacles emerging from the dark woods behind him. They were slowly wrapping around his legs, having reached his thighs already, and the poor Canadian appeared to be on the verge of passing out in sheer panic. Upon seeing Gilbert, he began to thrash about desperately, screaming continuously. "G-Gil! Help! Please! It's-" He was cut off as a third tentacle suddenly thrust into his mouth, effectively cutting him off. He gagged roughly, closing his eyes and trying unsuccessfully to pry it away. Soon, more tentacles emerged from the darkness and pinned his arms, pulling them away from his body and destroying his last chance of escape.

Gilbert tried to rush forward and help his Canadian lover, but found he couldn't move. Looking down, he discovered a writing mass of tentacles at his feet, curling around his ankles and preventing him from intervening. Strangely, they weren't curling up his legs like they were Matthew's. Dragging his attention back to the Canadian, Gilbert watched as he was hoisted into the air, legs spread apart so he was completely exposed. Gilbert briefly wondered where his clothes had gone. Eyes flicking to the ground beneath his bound Canadian, he saw the pile of a tattered rags. Oh.

Matthew was still kicking and screaming, twisting frantically in the tentacles' iron grip. Every few seconds, another slimy apendage would emerge from the inky darkness and latch onto the Canadian's body, tweaking and pulling at his skin. Matthew let out a choked gasp around the tentacle in his mouth as he felt a tiny suction cups settle around his nipples. He did _not_ like where this was going. The sucking, pulling sensations began to gradually increase, until the pleasurable feelings began to intermingle with slight pain. He bucked as he felt the tentacle in his throat move, pulling away from his mouth and joining the others carressing hsi body. A new tentacle approached him, a large pink flower situated at the end. Before the young Canadian could scream, the petals opened and wrapped around the lower half of his face, forming a seal over his nose and mouth. Matthew began to thrash desperately when he realized he couldn't breathe, tears pooling in his eyes as his vision began to darken. Only when he felt his consciousness begin to slip away did the flower respond, suddenly releasing a sweet smelling burst of oxygen, leaving the Canadian with no choice but to inhale. He gasped like a fish out of water, eyes wide and panicked, as he filled his lungs with the sweet scent, the darkness at the edges of his vision receeding. Only when he had spent a good minute inhaling did the flower peel itself away from his face, retreating to the depths of the forest.

Matthew immediately let out another screech for help, pushing down the sudden heat that pooled in his stomach. He didn't know what he had involuntarily breathed, but it was already beginning to affect him. The rough scraping of the suction cups on his nipples felt amazing, and Matthew realized with a start that he wanted _more_.

The tentacles seemed to sense his sudden arousal, or perhaps they had planned it all along, because they immediately began to move faster, creeping around his torso and carressing his face, leaving slimy trails in their wake. The only place they hadn't touched was the area Matthew craved their attention most. He whimpered in need, hating himself for how easily he gave into their touches. His cock was fully erect and throbbing, trails of precum dripping from the weeping head. A steady blush worked it's way up his chest when he realized Gilbert was watching the whole scene with a muted awe.

Gilbert watched the tentacles twist and curl over his lover's body with a rapt fascination. He felt guilty for not saving him, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that he found the situation horribly arousing. The steadily growing hard on in his pants was proof enough of that.

Matthew gasped when a small, thin, tentacle curled around his balls, teasing and pulling at the skin with it's small suction cups. He whined and tried to grind against the touches, whimpering when the four massive tentacles around his limbs kept him firmly in place. The heat was becoming unbearable; he needed to cum. But the tentacles wouldn't let him. They teased his sensitive skin with their rough touch, refusing to pay attention to the area that mattered most. He nearly cried when one thin tentacle brushed against his cock, the feather-light sensation only serving to agitate him further.

The Canadian's pleading whimpers and moans echoed freely throughout the forest, spurring the tentacle creature on as it continued to assault it's captive. The thin tentacle; only half a centimeter in diameter, curled around the head of his cock before worming its way into the slit, causing Matthew to cry out at the pain/pleasure combination. It stopped when it was about three centimeters in before twisting and pulling out gently, starting a maddeningly pleasurable rhythm. Another larger tentacle curled around his shaft, rolling and pumping in time with the smaller one's thrusting.

Matthew was only semi-coherant at that point. The conflicting sensations were quickly driving him over the edge, and the strong aphrodesiac he'd ingested made rational thought nearly impossible thanks to the overwhelming lust. Precum was streaming from his slit, mixing with the tentacle's slime and dripping to the forest floor. The tentacles seemed to notice this, as a translucent green appendage shot out of the darkness and wavered in front of his cock for a few fleeting seconds before encompasing it completely. Matthew screamed at the feeling of being inside the gelatinous appendage. A steady suction was exerted on his cock, coaxing the semen into the center of the tentacle where it was then sucked back to the inky darkness.

The pressure was nearly blinding. Matthew could only shake his head back and forth at the unbearable pressure, letting out a keening cry as he came for the first time that night. The assault on his cock didn't even slow down, milking him throughout his orgasm and forcing him to remain hard throughout the ordeal. Only when every drop of semen had been coaxed from him did they speed up, determined to make him cum again. Matthew whimpered, biting his lip anxoiusly at the overwhelming sensations on his overly-sensitized cock.

He only let out a quiet squeak when he felt the tentacles probing at his entrance. He was still achingly hard, the aphrodesiac having not worn off, and this new development was a welcome addition. He craned his neck to stare behind him, gasping at what he saw. A writing mass of small tentacles, only a half centimeter in diameter each but well over 2 inches together, was probing at his puckered hole, slathering it in sticky residue before beginning to push in.

Matthew gasped at the feeling of the tiny tentacles individually massaging and kneading at his walls. The slight burn that came from the stretch was quickly dissappearing, replaced by unbearable pleasure. It was probably the work of a numbing agent in the slime, Matthew thought briefly, before his thoughts were torn away as one of the small tentacles nudged against his prostate. He let out a howl, bucking as the other tentacles focused on that one spot, prodding and rubbing and flicking against the spongy area as the Canadian sobbed out his pleasure, quickly coming again. His orgasm washed through him slowly, much gentler that the first, or maybe it only felt that way as the tentacles once again stepped up their performance, assaulting his cock and prostate mercilessly. The tentacles in his ass suddenly shifted to the side, still teasing and carressing his walls. Matthew had only a few scarce seconds to wonder about the new development before something much larger began pushing into him, causing the blonde to cry out weakly.

Glancing between his legs, Matthew could barely make out the dark shape of the largest tentacle so far. It was a deep brown, and was covered in small bumps. It looked to be about 3 inches in width. Matthew groaned and screamed as he felt himself stretching to accomitate it's girth. The lumps on the tentacle rubbed irregularily against his walls, creating a strange but welcome friction that Matthew, in his lust-crazed mind, had no choice but to grind down on, moaning even as the pain flared briefly along his spine.

Gilbert, having been completely enraptured with the display, failed to notice the tentacles tightening around his legs until it was too late. He was hoisted up into the air and thrust toward Matthew's quivering form, stopping when he was a foot away from the trapped Canadian. He cautiously reached out, touching Matthew's face and looking into his hazy, lust filled eyes. Matthew let out a strangled moan and Gilbert looked down, surprised to see that almost six inches of the large tentacle had fit into his lover. The tentacles must have been doing something wonderful, because Matthew looked to be on the verge of passing out. At a loss for words, Gilbert managed to stutter out a soft, "Hey, Matt."

Matthew moaned in response, shivering as Gilbert unconsciously trailed a hand down his stomach.

"You alright?" Gilbert questioned, trying to ignore his raging hard on. Matthew's safety came first. Then his undeniable arousal. Priorities, Gilbert. Priorities.

Matthew weakly nodded, shuddering as the large tentacle began to pump in and out of his abused hole, stabbing his prostate with every thrust. Another tentacle wound itself around the Canadian's shoulders as his arms were sudenly released, flopping down bonelessly to rest against his sides. The Canadian's head rolled back and he gasped, and it took a few moments for Gilbert to realize he was experiencing his third orgasm. The tentacles around his cock and ass began to speed up more, increasing the sensation to the point where Matthew was sure he would die if the sensations got any more intense. And at the same time, he didn't want them to stop. He tried to communicate this to Gilbert, but all that eascped his throat was a pathetic whine.

Gilbert nodded in confusion and sympathy before panicking as his pants and boxers were suddenly shredded by thick tentacles. He shivered as his throbbing, leaking, hard-on was exposed to the night air. The tentacles moved Matthew so he was facing the sky, suspended as though he was lying on his back on an invisible bed. Gilbert was then raised so that he was held over the Canadian's prone form. His groin was positioned in above Matthew's mouth, thick tentacles curling around his waist and chest to keep him steady. Matthew stared blearily into Gilbert's eyes before opening his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip of Gilbert's erection. Gilbert shuddered and bucked, threading his fingers through Matthew's hair as the Canadian took him deeper, swirling his tongue around the tip. It wasn't the best blowjob the Canadian had given, as he was very obviously distracted with his own pleasure, but Gilbert didn't care. Watching his lover get thoroughly fucked by a tentacle creature had made him incredibly horny. Before long he was thrusting into Matthew's mouth, plunging his length down the Canadian's throat as he approached his release. The Canadian didn't seem to mind, relaxing his throat and staring hazily into the albino's ruby red eyes.

The tentacles seemed to realize that Gilbert was close, as they began to pound into the Canadian with vigour, forcing keening cries from his abused throat; the vibrations travelling down the length of Gilbert's cock. In another two thrusts Gilbert came, spilling his seed into Matthew's open mouth. The Canadian swallowed it hungrily before shouting, straining against his restraints as the tentacle around his cock clamped around him, dragging out his fourth orgasm of the night. The blinding pleasure raced through his veins as the tentacles continued to milk him, the slimy appendages in his ass kneading against his prostate and causing the blonde to convulse repeatedly against his restraints. Finally, the creature seemed appeased. It withdrew it's tentacles from Matthew's cock and ass, the sensations barely registering in the Canadian's clouded mind. After all that, he wanted more. It wasn't enough. The aphrodesiac was still coursing through his bloodstream, reawakening his arousal.

The creature deposited Gilbert on the ground, the tentacles slowly uncurling from around his shoulders and ankles. Matthew still hung in the air, limp in his restraints.

The forest was eerily silent.

Gilbert felt concern grow in his chest. Had the tentacles hurt him? Were they not finished? Before he could continue his thoughts, a familiar flower-like tentacle emerged from the blackness. Matthew let out a muted whimper when he realized what was about to happen, feebly twitching in his bonds in a pathetic attempt to escape, but was too weak to fight back. The petals closed over his mouth and nose again, cutting off the Canadian's air supply. Matthew felt his chest tighten with the familiar feeling of suffocation, managing to whimper quietly as the blackness started to creep into his vision before another puff of oxygen was suddenly released. Matthew inhaled without thinking, dully noting the thick, heavy consistancy of the air. He took a few more deep breaths, the vine seemingly regulating just how much he could inhale at any given point, before his breathing evened out. His head lolled to the side as he felt a strange fatigue overwhelm him. The last thing he saw was Gilbert panicking on the ground before his vision went blissfully black.

Gilbert watched as Matthew's eyes slid closed. The tentacles held the Canadian steady as the flower continued to regulate his breathing, keeping the unconscious Canadian blissfully unaware of his lover's concern. Finally the flower withdrew from Matthew's face, retreating with the other tentacles as Matthew was lowered to the forest floor.

Gilbert rushed toward the prone Canadian, rolling him onto his back and checking his pulse and breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found both to be regular. He picked the blonde up bridal-style before carrying him back to their campsite, sighing when he realized the fire was almost out. He kicked a few logs out of the way before depositing his lover next to the tiny flame, curling his body around his unconscious lover and pulling him close to his chest. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling the creature, whatever it was, would not be back again that night.

They slept.

* * *

Matthew awoke early the next morning, memories from the past night immediately rushing back to him. He thrashed in Gilbert's embrace, not fully understanding where he was. It was only when the albino groaned and opened his ruby eyes that Matthew realized he was not in the creature's clutches. He shivered in the early morning air, curling closer to his lover as he tried to come to terms with his memories.

Gilbert, upon realizing that Matthew was awake, began to gently pet his hair, not knowing what else to do.

Finally, Matthew spoke. "So..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert asked, fearing the worst.

"Yeah," Matthew chuckled breathlessly, running his hands down his naked body as if he was checking for an injury. "I guess I am." It was odd, he thought, that he felt no pain. After a night like that, it would normally have been a miracle if he hadn't torn something. And yet, he felt fine. There weren't even any bruises from where his arms and legs had been anchored in place, not that he was complaining.

"Good." The albino hummed into his hair, very much relieved. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. Seeing as, you know, you were molested by a tentacle creature that according to science, shouldn't exist."

"I don't really think of it that way," Matthew smiled. "I mean yes, it was scary, but at the same time it was enjoyable, and I'm not hurt, and at the very least it spiced up our camping trip a bit." He craned his head upward to give Gilbert a pack on the cheek. "And from what I remember, you enjoyed it too."

Gilbert coughed and blushed. Yes, he had enjoyed it. Quite a bit actually. He may have even developed a small tentacle fetish, but Matt didn't need to know that. "Yeah, I guess it was alright."

Matthew laughed. "Alright? You loved it."

Gilbert nuzzled his cheek in response. Matthew snuggled closer into his chest. Gilbert buried his nose in his hair, inhaling deeply. The Canadian was rather...odourous...from the past night. To be frank, he smelled like sex. He smiled.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love camping."

* * *

Oh my god, two updates in two days. The world must be ending.  
I'm sorry for what you just read. And for the crappy pun at the end. That was uncalled for.  
So R&R (Read and review), because I love feedback, and I'm willing to take suggestions for the next chapter(s)!

Happy Easter! (Why do I always write smut on holidays?)  
-Meg


End file.
